anche la spada laser può essere un ricordo
by Magicadoremi
Summary: la spada laser,anche se la si ha da poco,può essere un ricordo importante. kanan ed hera stanno per scoprire qualcosa in più sulle emozioni di specter 6. prima fanfiction. one-short


**An:questa è la mia prima fanfiction quindi,per favore, non uccidetemi se non è venuta molto bene. Questa sttoris mi è venuta in mente mentre leggevo la fanfiction the smuggler's moon by optimistique. Questa storia è in italiano, quindi per leggerla dovrete usare un traduttore. L'avrei anche io paotate direttamante in inglese, però magari quanlcuno ha un traduttore migliore del mio. Spero solo che non escludiate questa storia solo perché è in italiano.**

Per l'equipaggio dello spettro dovevo essere una semplice missione per andare a prendere delle forniture da distribuire a Tarkintown.

Doveva essere una missione semolice,veloce,e senza intoppi…doveva.

Ovviamente non era prevista la presenza dell'agente kallus insieme a un paio di squadre di troopers ad attenderli per un'imboscata.

Normalmente avrebbero abbandonato le forniture ma con gli ultimi avvenmenti non avevano avuto tempo di raccogliere le forniture per loro e la situazione a Tarkintown si stava facendo critica (più del solito). Ultimamente a Lothal il clima piùu arido del solito,e quel poco che riusivano a coltivare non era sufficiente e sfamare tutta quella gente. Avevano avuto segnalazioni di un paio di persone morte.

Così dovettero farsi coraggio e buttarsi. Si tovavavano sulla pista di atterraggio di un edificio di Lothal. Sabine stava sparando con i suoi blaster da dietro una cassa,Zeb sfogava la sua rabbia con l'agente Kallus ,mentre Kanan and Ezra lottavano contro l'inquisitore.

Appena Kanan avvertì la presenza dell'inquisitore, disse a Hera di prendere le forniture mentre loro combattevano gli imperiali.

Per lo più stava combattendo kanan, ed Ezra cercando di colpirlo quando trovava un buco. Fino a che l'inquisitore,con la forza,ha spinto Ezra,facendoli volare la spada laser,sempre com la forza. Ezra allora a cercato di recuperarla prima che cadesse,(visto che erano a parecchi piani di altezza). Però,per prenderla di avvicinò troppo alla sporgenza,perdendo l'equilibrio e rischiando di cadere.

Kanan,vedendo questo,diede all'inquisitore una spinta potente con la forza,lancianolo contro alcune casse che gli caddero addoso,facendolo andare così incoscio.

Kanan si affrettò a prendere in suo padawan prima che cadesse. Ezra era riuscito a recuperare la spada laser.

Per fortuna, in quel momento scattò il segnale da Hera e così si ritirarono,Zeb a malincuore, nello spettro.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

"sapevano dove e quando trovarci" disse Sabine rompendo il silenzio

"Vizago si è sbagliato" disse Hera,che era entrata nella sala comune

"oh, e perché non abbiamo chiesto al misterioso Fulcrum? Tanto lui non sbaglia mai" borbottò Sabine

"sabine…" Kanan le diede uno sguardo di avvertimento

"cosa? Ho solo pensato a voce alta" rispose sabine in tono difensivo

"comunque Ezra sei stato troppo avventato prima" rimproverò Kanan "sono contento che tu capisca il valore della spada laser,ma quello che hai fatto è stato sconsiderato"

"perché? se Zeb avesse fatto lo stesso per il suo bo-rifle,nessuno l'avrebbe rimproverato" obbiettò Ezra

"ragazzo,per me questo è più di un'arma…è un ricordo" disse Zeb accarezzando il bo-rifle

"e allora? E se lo fosse anche per me?" disse Ezra incrociando le braccia

" ragazzo,non è che tu c'è l'abbia da molto,che ricordi potrai mai avere?"prese in giro Zeb

A quel punto Ezra si alzo a se ne andò

"ok…dopo questo bello spettacolo ho avuto l'ispirazione,io vado nella mia cabina" disse Sabine alzandosi.

"quanlosa mi dice che il ragazzino non farà entrare nella cabine presto,vado a fare uno spuntino" brontolò Zeb

Alchè rimanevano solo Kanan e Hera

"vai a parlargli"

"non avrebbe dovuto reagire così" borbottò kanan

" e allora vai a scoprire che gli è preso" disse Hera

"senti, il ragazzo deve imparare a controllare le sue emozioni,quindi po' di tempo da solo a raffredarsi gli farà bene" disse Kanan uscendo

Perfetto. Se kanan non voleva andere da ezra ci sarebbe andata lei

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Era davanti alla porta delle cabina condivisa di zeb e Ezra quando bussò

"Ezra aprimi,sono Hera"

"Hera ora non ho voglia di parlare " disse Ezra da dentro la stanza.

"Ezra per favore"

Anche da fuori di poteva sentire un sospiro. La porta si aprì

Ezra era seduto sul letto gioccherellando con la sua spasa laser, probabilmente aveva aperto la porta con la forza.

"che c'è ?" chiese Ezra.

"voglio solo sapere cosa ti è preso prima" disse Hera avvicinandosi a Ezra e sedendosi accanto a lui sul letto. Ezra alzò lo sguardo. Hera aveva lo sguardo che non lasciava scampo.

"va bene" cedette Ezra con un sospiro" Hera,tu lo sai che io sono cresciuto per le ?"

Hera annui

"bhe,lì,anche sai degli amici senti molta la solitudine e la mancanza dei tuoi genitori,e le emozioni che ti danno. Quando ho ricevuto il cristallo kyber ho sentito da Kanan una sensazione,che ho sentito anche la prima volta che ho acceso la spada laser…orgoglio. L'ho sentito orgoglioso di me,ed era bellissimo…"spiego Ezra tenendo la spada stretta al petto.

"oh Ezra"disse Hera dandogli un abraccio"noi siamo orgagliosi di te,tutti noi"

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Kanan stava comminando per i coridoi dello spettro verso la stanza di Ezra,Hera aveva ragione, lui era il suo maestro, e come tale doveva essere pronto a capire cosa passasse per la sua mente e aiutarlo se c'era un problema.

Era davanti alla porta, e stava per bussare, ma si fermò quando sentì delle voci

"Quando ho ricevuto il cristallo kyber ho sentito da Kanan una sensazione,che ho sentito anche la prima volta che ho acceso la spada laser…orgoglio. L'ho sentito orgoglioso di me,ed era bellissimo…"

Cosa voleva dire? Ok che Kanan non elogiava Ezra ogni volta che si legava le scarpe,però liu gli aveva fatto capire quando e se era orgoglioso…vero? Karabast! Sapeva il ragazzo era cresciuto per le strade,però non credeva che Ezra avrebbe potuto sentirsi così

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Quando Hero incontrò kanan era sala comune.

"Kanan ho scoperto su Ezra che-"

"lo so" disse lui alzandosi " e so già cosa cosa fare al riguardo disse dando a Hera un bacio sulla guancia per poi uscire.

 _La mattina dopo…_

Ezra entrò nella cucina per fare colazione prima di fare la formazione jedi con kanan. Perfetto, sicuramente kanan stava per fargli una romanzina riguardo ieri.

Quando finì uscì dallo spettro, con kanan fuori ad aspettarlo.

"vieni,facciamo una passeggiata" disse kanan

Già, stava per essere sgridato su cose come:hai esagerato,controlla le tua emozioni,… e robe del genere.

"allora?"

"allora cosa?"

"come,non vuoi sgridarmi per ieri?"

"no"

Non voleva sgridarlo per ieri,ma allora perché la passeggiata?solitamente avrebbero meditato, o fatto esercizi con la spada laser, o duellato o-

"Ezra"

Ezra fu portato fuori dai suoi pensieri dalle voce di kanan.

"tu lo sai che siamo orgogliosi di te, tutti".

Cosa? Orgogliosi? Lui non aveva mai parlato a Kanan di- aspetta. Ieri quando avevo parlato con Hera, Kanan deve aver sentito, oppure Hera ne aveva parlato con lui, entrambi le ipotesi sono possibili. Ma non era il punto. Kanan lo avevo sentito. Lo aveva senti quando si stava comportando come un bambino. Certo, lui litigherebbe abitualmente con Zeb e Chopper, ma quello era per divertirsi, invece in quel momento lo aveva sentito mentre era…vulnerabile.

"Ezra" Ezra fu portato fuori dai suoi pensieri per la seconda volta.

"sì Kanan,lo so" disse abbassando lo sguardo .

Kanan si fermò,e avendo capito questo pure Ezra. Kanan si inginocchiò, essendo così al suo livello.

"ezra guardami" disse ma Ezra rimase con lo sguardo basso.

"Ezra" Kanan mise due dita sotto il mento di ezra, in modo che si guardarono. Kanan aveva un sorriso rassicurante. "io sono fiero di te, e orgoglioso che tu sia il mio padawan. Lo sono stato quando hai salvato Zeb, quando tu e liu suete tornati con il meiluran senza farvi amazzare,lo sono anche solo di come hai soppravissuto tutti questi anni da solo senza aderire all'impero o al lato oscuro. Probabilmente in quelle volte è stato più evidente di altre, ma io sono orgoglioso di te"

"davvero?" chiese con speranze che Kanan non stava mentendo e stava affermando che lui era fiero di averlo come padawan.

"certo. Ora cominciamo l'addestramento con la meditazione" disse Kanan mentre si mise in ginocchio.

"sì maestro" disse Ezra mentre si sedeva anche lui.

Fece tutto l'addestramento con un sorriso genuino sul suo volto.

 **Ok,che ne pensate? Questa è la mia prima fanfiction in assoluto ,quindi per favore , non mi uccidete,però critiche costruttive sono sempre aprezzate. Se qualcuno ha consigli per favore me li dia. Anche se avete un titiolo migliore non solo per iente brava in quello. Wow, una fanfiction è più facile leggerla piuttosto che scriverla…**


End file.
